E isso foi o bastante
by Erica Lane Kent
Summary: Ela sabia que provavelmente nunca seria totalmente querida por ele, sempre tida como garantida. Mas por que ela ficou? Porque ela sabia, lá no fundo, que ele precisava dela. E isso era o bastante. TRADUÇÃO e CAPÍTULO ÚNICO


**_E isso foi o bastante_ **

**Original: **And that was enough

**Autor:** FieryStar90

**Tradução: **Silvinha Potter

* * *

Ela nunca reclamou. 

Oh, ela sabia que provavelmente nunca seria tão importante pra ele quanto Hagrid e Sirius, ou tão próxima dele quanto Rony era. Ela sabia que provavelmente nunca seria totalmente querida por ele, sempre tida como garantida.

Mas por que ela ficou?

Porque ela sabia, lá no fundo, que ele precisava dela.

E isso era o bastante.

* * *

Ela nunca pediu nada em troca. 

Nem quando ela sempre checava e o ajudava com a lição de casa, sem falhar. Nem quando ela ia nas suas partidas e nos seus treinos, ajudando-o a jogar melhor removendo a chuva dos seus olhos.

E ainda assim ela sabia, lá no fundo, que ela desejava que ele não a tivesse como garantida.

Mas ele precisava dela, e isso era o bastante.

* * *

Ela nunca ficou brava. 

Frustrada, com certeza. Especialmente quando ele deixava seu trabalho da escola para o último minuto. Com um olhar desaprovador, é claro. Especialmente quando ele quebrava as regras, como quando ele ficava perambulando pelos corredores à noite, devido a sua insônia recém-descoberta.

Mas ela sabia, lá no fundo, que ela desejava que ele gostasse do fato de ela estar sempre se preocupando com ele.

Mas ele precisava dela, e isso era o bastante.

* * *

Será mesmo que ainda era o bastante? 

Ela está cansada. Desde quando ela se cansa? Costumava ser nunca. Mas agora aos vinte e três, e quando ela já viu tanta vida e morte, ela percebe que apesar de tudo, ele não gosta dela mais do que ele gostava quando eram crianças.

Ele não precisa mais dela.

Isso não é o bastante.

* * *

Ela diz a si mesma que está indo embora porque ela quer que ele perceba o quanto ele precisa dela e talvez ele vá gostar mais dela. 

Mas isso é mentira.

Ela está indo embora porque ela quer que ele perceba que ele a ama tanto quanto ela o ama.

Esteve mentindo para si mesma o tempo todo: ficou com ele porque sabia, lá no fundo, que o amava.

E isso foi o bastante.

Mas a desesperança da vida está caindo sobre ela, e ela não consegue suportar vê-lo com outra bruxa qualquer em seus braços.

Então, ela vai embora.

Ela já teve o bastante.

* * *

Por causa da carta do amigo deles, ela descobre que a reação dele não foi boa. Ela não lhe contou para onde ia ou quando estava indo embora - ela nem ao menos contou a ele que estava indo embora. 

De acordo com o amigo, ele estava se sentindo machucado e traído. Felizmente, ele não sabe onde ela está, ou por que foi embora. E felizmente, o amigo boca grande também não contou a ele.

Ela sabe que não lidou direito com a situação, mas o amor não lhe deu a força e a coragem necessárias para contar a ele que estava indo embora.

Ela está cansada demais para ser corajosa…

Ela não é o bastante.

* * *

Ele não sabe onde ela vive, mas seis meses depois ela acaba recebendo uma carta dele de qualquer jeito. Ele desistiu de procurar por ela e pediu ao amigo deles entregá-la. 

Ela não sabe o que esperar. Um convite de casamento? Um anúncio de noivado? Ela não quer abrir o envelope.

Mas ela abre.

Sua resolução não foi o bastante.

* * *

_Hermione, _ele escreve, 

_Hermione, se eu... se eu fiz alguma coisa que te deixou furiosa – a ponto de fazer você ir embora – eu vou me arrepender até o dia em que eu morrer. _

_Você sabe o quanto significa pra mim, Hermione? Que burro que eu sou, nunca mostro isso – nem nunca mostrei quando éramos crianças. Como eu poderia? Como eu poderia dizer "obrigado" e deixar que isso fosse o bastante?_

_Acredito que um "obrigado" teria sido melhor do que nada, mas... eu nunca consegui me entender quando estou perto de você. _

_Então agora, eu posso dizer: obrigado. Obrigado por me ajudar a me tornar o homem que sou hoje. Sem você, quem sou eu? Quem eu seria? Não quero nem imaginar. _

_Só pra você saber, eu desisti de tentar te encontrar, Hermione - você é esperta o bastante para provavelmente estar bem debaixo do meu nariz - mas eu vou te respeitar assim como você me respeitou quando eu parti. _

_Mas Hermione? Volte pra casa. E quando você voltar...? Eu estarei esperando._

_Deixe que isso seja o bastante._

_Harry_

* * *

Ela lê e não consegue acreditar. _Deixe que isso seja o bastante. _Será que é? Será mesmo? 

Será que ele precisa dela? De acordo com o amigo deles, ele está arrasado sem ela.

Então ele precisa dela.

Será que ele a quer? Ele a quer em casa; ele a quer com ele.

Então ele a quer.

Será que ele a ama?

Ela não sabe.

Será que querer e precisar são o bastante?

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

Ela pára em frente à porta, esperando, rezando para que ele realmente tenha esperado por ela.

Um rosto familiar responde ao toque na porta, claramente mostrando completa descrença.

"Você esperou?" Ela sussurra.

Um pequeno sorriso aparece no rosto dele. "É claro," ele sussurra de volta. "Qualquer coisa pra você." Ele a convida para entrar, e ela entra, onde eles conversam e riem – mas eles não conversam sobre o tabu do por que ela ter ido embora.

Mas finalmente, ele pergunta. A curiosidade dele nunca pôde ser controlada.

"Não era o bastante," ela respondeu com voz doce. "Precisar não era o bastante. Querer não era o bastante." E para você, ela diz mentalmente, eu não era o bastante.

Também com a voz doce, ele pergunta, "E amor? O amor é o bastante?"

É sim, ela quer dizer a ele, mas e se ele fizer mais perguntas e ela não puder negar o que esteve em seu coração por tanto tempo? Amor incondicional, ela sabe, é doloroso. Mas vê-lo confirmado? Um inferno.

Mas quando ela olha nos olhos dele, ela vê o que ele quer dela.

Amor.

E quer saber?

Isso foi o bastante.

* * *

N/A: Oi pessoal!

Curtinha, ne? Mas particularmente achei muito fofa!

To esperando reviews!! XD

Silvinha Potter

I love H/H! Do you know why? I'm a delusional! XD


End file.
